Jay Returns
by Girlnextdoor12100
Summary: Sequel to Family Reunion. Set Six years After the first story.
1. Jay returns

**Knowones Pov**

Six year's ago, Jay was sentenced to six year's in Prison and Ben had been senetnced to ten year's in prison and Now Jay was being released.

Six year's ago, Ben and Lola had also married in Prison.

_Flashback_

_Joshua, Abi, Lola, Billy were there and so was Jay who had been released from his cell to see this wedding._

_"You are now husband and Wife you may kiss the bride"_

_Ben and Lola kissed and everyone cheared. The guard's were stood there trying to keep a straight face but it wasn't working as some of them were smiling._

_"You know the good side to all of this" Lola asked Ben._

_Ben Looked at her smiling. "What"_

_"I get to keep my name" Lola smirked and Ben chuckled. Lola had changed her name a few year's before this, to Mitchell on Billys Birthday._

_The Gaurds then took Ben and Jay back to the cell's and Lola went home with Joshua, Abi and Billy._

_End of Flashback_

That was how they got married and they were still going strong as every weak Lola went to see Ben in prison with Joshua.

"Lola get ready, you're dad's getting out today" Said Abi as she shook Lola awake. Sometime in the past six year's, Abi had baught a house on Albert Square. So she and her daughter didn't have to stay with her parent's.

Lola's room was coloured in light Blue, Her bed was in the middle of the room, Her bedside table was beside her bed, her wardrobe was beside the door as it was Built in. She had a table at the other side of her bed, where she drew picture's. She had a poster of Mcfly on her wall above the Table.

Lola opened her eye's and sat up, rubbing her eye's. Her red hair was now cut, so she had Shoulder length Hair. "Switch the curling Iron's on Mum" mutterd the 10 year old. She would always curl her hair into unruly curl's.

"Ok but then get up" Said Abi sternly as she switched on the curling iron's and left the room.

Lola woke up and walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of denim Jean's and a red t-shirt. She placed her trainer's on and then started to curl her red hair.

**With Jay**

Jay was in the cell, getting changed into his clothe's he had on when he first came to prison six year's ago.

"Don't worry mate, you will be out in four year's time" smiled Jay.

Ben just shook his head. "I just hope that i don't get a mean cell mate, when you leave, So who's coming to get you"

"Max, as Abi can't drive"

"Right Jay Mitchell, fallow me" Said a guard who had just came in.

"I'll come and Visit" said Jay and him and Ben had a manly hug before he left.

Jay left the prison and saw a silver car, waiting at the gate's. Jay walked over to it and got in. Max just looked at him and started up the car.

The Car ride home was full of silence. Jay new Max hated him so there realy wasn't anything to talk about.

The Car stopped in Albert square and Jay got out and turned to Max.

"Abi now live's over there" Max pointed at the house, that the Butcher's once lived in. Jay nodded and walked over to 31 Albert Square.

He lifted his hand up to the door, but stopped himself. He could here Abi inside and he could also here Lola. It braught a smile to his face.

He finally knocked and when he did Abi opened the door and Jay walked in.

"Jay" Abi beamed, she looked at him and Jay leaned in and kissed her, just as Lola came rushing out of the kitchen. "DADDY" She hugged him tightly around his waist.

Jay hugged her and smiled. "How's my favourite girl then" he looked her up and down. "You have grown"

Lola beamed excitedly.

"Come into the living room and we will tell you, all that has gone on" Abi guided him to the living room.


	2. Lolas Hemorrhaging

Abis Pov

The first night back with Jay was pure bliss. We were tangled in eachother's arms, like we never wanted to let go. We made Love and it was like we hadn't been apart. After that we lay in eachother's arms and fell asleep.

The next morning, we woke up to the sound of Lola screaming. "OH MY GOD"

Me and Jay sat up rubbing our eye's.

"DADDY" She came running into mine and Jay's room. "DADDY"

"Lola, what's wrong" I asked as Lola was crying and had jamp on mine and Jay's bed.

"Im hemorrhaging"

"What do you meen you're hemorrhaging" I asked confused. Then that's when it came to me. "Lola did this happen in the bathroom"

Lola nodded and whipped her tear's away.

"It's ok, we need to have a little talk" I turned to look at Jay who looked disgusted at the thought of his daughter becoming a woman. He finally got up as he didn't want to listen about Lola starting her Period or anything disgusting like that. He left the room and went downstair's.

I turned to Lola and decidded to explain. Once i explained, Lola just sat there looking dazed. "You and Daddy did that" she looked horrified. "It's acctully a very beautiful thing" I told her. " and if we didn't then we wouldn't have you"

"I think it should be outlawed" Lola said, still in shock.

"Believe me, Someday you will feel differently "

Just then the doorbell rang. "That's Probably Joshua, i don't want to see him. It's not fair nothing happen's to Boy's" Lola said just as she walked downstair's. I fallowed her and watched her answer the door. Lola had been right as there was Joshua standing at the door.

"Hey Lola, can you come out"

"I don't know" Lola said unsure

"Please, it's real hot. Maybe we can go swimming"

"NO, Get out of here" she then pushed him over and he landed in a heap on the floor. "Lola" I said shocked.

"And don't come back, till five or seven day's" Lola then marched back into the house and up to her room.

I laughed at her and went to join Jay in the Living room.

"Lola's turning into a woman" I smiled happly.

"She's not turning into a woman till im dead and burried" Jay said making me laugh. "You know who you sound like now, don't you"

"What, Who" Jay asked

"You sound just like My Dad"

Jay looked offended. "No i don't"

"Yes you do. Anyway it's not like Lola has a boyfriend"

"Good because she's not having a boyfriend till she's about thirty" Jay said.

"Now you definitely sound like my dad" I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.


	3. Pat and Joshua sitting in a Tree

Lolas Pov.

I was walking over to Pat's. I then stopped as i saw her with Joshua sat on the bench. Lola had developed her very own sence of style over the past six year's. She had her hair cut into a bob, with a fringe. She had red and Blonde highlight's even though she was only twelve. She sometime's liked to mix and match her clothe's, sometime's she didn't realy care about Matching. Today she wore a pink t-shirt, with a Small pink tie. Bright Pink Legging's, Denim Shorts, a grey fluffy coat, white shoe's and just to accessorize she wore a Blue fluffy Bag that she wore on her shoulder.

I was about to walk over to them, till i heard some school kid's teasing them.

"Look Pat and her boyfriend" smirked a girl from school

"He's not my boyfriend" said Pat

"I bet she's kissed him on the lip's" laughed another girl from school

"Do you think i`d kiss that ugly thing" said a horrified Pat

"Ye" Said Joshua, but then he realised he had just insulted himself by agreeing with Pat.

"Pat and Joshua sitting in a tree" chanted the two snotty girl's from school. They chanted it so loud that some people were waching and looking at Joshua and Pat who were mortified.

"K.i.s.s.i.n.g First come's Love then comes marriage, then comes Joshua in the baby carriage" Laughed the two girl's

Lola, The tall blonde one walked over to Joshua and Janine walked over to Pat.

"Don't let them upset you" Sighed Janine

Pat folded her arm's just as i walked over. "Im not upset"

Lola and Janine told Joshua and Pat what time they were meant to be in for and then Lola walked to the Corner shop, while Janine walked back to her house.

"Do you want me to beat them up for you" I asked Joshua and Pat

"I can take care of myself" said Pat

I looked at her then at her hand. "Hey where did you get that" I was talking about the black ring on Pat's finger,

"It's a mood ring, mum got me it" Pat said proudly

"Yeah but it doesn't work, it's alway's Black" said Joshua

"It's ony Black, when you're around. Because you put me in a bad mood" Pat told him, making me chuckle as i sat on the bench beside them.

"Have you seen Tommy" Asked Joshua

"Probably with one of his Girlfriend's" I said


	4. Jay Back to work

Jays Pov.

I woke up the next morning and took Lola to school. I drove her to walford Primary and dropped her off at the gate's.

"Right have you got you're Ballet shoe's"

"Check" Lola said as she checked her bag

"Have you got you're leotard" I asked

"Check"

"Have you got you're Pencil Case, Homework book's and Packed Lunch"

"Check, check and Check" Lola said as she kissed my cheek and jamp out of the car.

I smiled and drove home. I parked the car and then went to the garage. I worked there as a Mechanic year's ago and i now wanted my job back but Phil was still in jail so i didn't know who was running the Garage anymore.

I got there and saw someone, i never expected to run the garage. "YOU"

The girl looked up and smirked. "Yup, me, Lola"

I looked at her surprised."How"

"Well when, Phil, you and Ben got put in Jail, Phil hadn't left the Garage to anyone, so i took it over"

"Doe's Ben know" i asked

Lola Nodded. "He gave me the idea, to fix it up and be a Mechanic Girl, plus it's a job that help's me feed Joshua"

"Phil's not gonna be happy"

"Who care's, he's in Jail"

"Doe's anyone know when he's getting out" i asked

"I think Shirley said he get's out in two year's time"

"Look, i came to ask for a job" I said awkwardly. I realy didn't want my boss to be a girl, but i needed a Job.

"Sure, you can start now, i need someone to fix up that car" Lola pointed to a red car.

I nodded and got my overall's on and started at work.

"So who doe's this car belong to" I asked

"Janine"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you think she will mind if i, smash it up then"

Lola laughed. "Don't Do that, we will lose buisness"

"Alright keep you're wig on, i was only joking. So when's she collecting it"

"She's coming to get it today, before she pick's up Pat. So probably about 3:00pm"


	5. A unwelcome Visitior

Janines Pov

I walked up to the garage at 3:00pm and saw my car all fixed. "Is my car fixed"

"Yup, it's ready to go" Said Jay. I rolled my eye's and payed Lola, before i got into my car and drove off to Walford High school. I saw Pat, standing beside Joshua.

"Mum" smiled Pat as she ran over. She got into the back of the car and put her seatbelt on.

"How was school" I asked. Ever since i gave birth to Pat. I had tried to be a caring mother.

"It was ok" Pat shrugged. Pat was 12 and in her first year of High school.

I drove home and when i stopped the car. I turned around and saw her asleep in the back seat. I smiled and got out of the car and opened the back door of the car and lifted Pat up. I took her into the house and placed her on the sofa. I then went and took the bin's out for the Bin men tomorrow morning.

I walked back into the house and noticed Pat was gone. "Patricia" I called, but there was no answer. I then turned around and gasped. There stood Micheal holding Pat, not many people knew why me and Micheal split up, i only knew. He was dangerous, more dangerous than me. He had been abusing Pat, until she was four and i didn't notice. Till i saw the bruise's. I then found out and kicked him out, I phoned the police, but by that time he was long gone. I told Pat to make up some story about why she didn't have a dad, so kid's didn't treat her differently.

"Don't Even think about it, say absolutely nothing" Micheal said still holding a sleeping Pat.

"Micheal" I breathed heavely. My heart was pounding and i was scared.

"We don't want to upset her do we, she's peiceful don't you think"

"Give her to me, please, let me have her" I practacly begged

"What's the matter don't you trust me" Micheal asked. Of course, i didn't trust him, he had been abusing my daughter for a few year's.

"Of course i trust you" i lied. "It's just she might start to wonder-"

"Who i am, i think she remember's who i am, don't you" said Micheal.

"All the same, i`d rather i had her" i was now going frantic

"Can't do that im afraid" smirked Micheal

"PLEASE, Micheal Give her to me"

"Sorry" said Micheal

"Please don't hurt, just please don't hurt her" i begged him

"Hurt her, why would i hurt her, who do you think i am. I love her. I love you both, now nothing's going to happen to any of you, as long as you do as i say"

I looked at him. I wanted to lash out at him or scream but i coudn't, i was scared incase he hurt her.

"What do i have to do"

"Follow me" Said Micheal. We walked outside "Remember you scream, i harm Pat"

I looked around. Eveyone was inside having there tea or something. I followed Micheal to the car. He tied Pat up and then tied me up, before getting in the car.

Pat was still asleep. She was a very havy sleeper.

"Janine" i heard someone call, I realised it was Lola, not Jay and Abi's daughter but Lola Ben's wife. I could see she looked surprised as she came over to the car, she must of seen me and Pat tied up because i could here her say "What the hell"

I didn't have any friend's in Walford, So Lola must of walked over because she had seen me getting tied in the car by Micheal.

Lola took a glance at Micheal, just as Micheal drove off.

**I decidded it was time i showed Janine's soft side, i think that Janine's tuffness is all an act and when it comes to people she love's, she will do anything for them.**


	6. CRASH

**Lola Mitchell Previously Pearce Pov**

I ran and knocked on Jay and Abi's door. Jay opened it and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. It was 4:30pm and they were obvously having there tea.

"I don't start back at the Arches till 5:00pm" Jay said

"It's not that, i just saw Janine" I told him, though he didn't seem interested.

"With Micheal" I tried again.

"Oh are they back together" Boy's can be so blunt at times. "NO LISTEN TO ME. Janine was tied in the seat and Gagged, Pat was in the back also tied up and gagged and Sleeping" I told him and slowly his eyebrow's rose in shock.

"Micheal then drove off in a hurry and i think he's going to kill them"

"Well... How much did we acctully like her anyway" Jay asked

"True" I had to admit that was true. "But still, we have to go and save her, she doesn't deserve this" I stopped myself as i saw Jay raise his eyebrow" Ok Pat doesn't deserve this"

"Ok but im only going for the child" Jay said grabbing his coat "Ab's, something's happened i have to go"

"What"

Jay explained it, realy fast and Abi gasped "Im coming, I'll leave Lola with mum and dad" I went into the kitchen grabbed Lola and took her to mum and dad's. Abi didn't have time to explain, because we needed to leave in a hurry. Jay got in the car, Me in the back and Abi in the passenger's seat.

I told them what way Micheal drove off in, and soon we had caught up with them.

Micheal seemed to be driving full speed, So jay was driving full speed. Micheal then started going all over the road, it looked like he was going to crash.

"He's all over the road" Abi gasped

"I think Pat's awake and has broke free" I said shocked

"There going to Crash" Abi squeeled.

"Oh no" I heard Jay say. Me and Abi looked up and saw it. Micheal was heading for the Canal.

Micheal's car then dove off the edge and into the canal and started sinking fast.

Jay stopped, the car and we all got out.

We sort of, just stood there not sure what to do. "Ok Abi phone the police, im going in" Jay said. Abi Nodded and dialed the Police and the Paramedic's and then Jay jamp in.


	7. Dont die Mum

Pats Pov

I had woken up, before we ended up in the canal. I realised it was my dad from first glance. He was more evil than i remember. When we ended up in the Canal, I was screaming for my mum, all i wanted was for her to hug me, but she was still tied up. I tried to lean over and untie her but everytime i leaned over the Car would sink lower into the Canal.

I turned my head to the side of the car and saw what appeared to be Lola's dad, trying to open the car door. It finally opened and he went to try and open mum's car door, but she shook her head and nodded her head toward's me. He grabbed me and swam to the top. Once we were at the top, i was caughing and spluttering. He took me to Lola's Mum and Joshua's mum. The paramedic's had just came round the corner and they put a towel over me.

"Where's Janine" Asked Joshua's Mum

"She just told me to get Pat" He went to jump in again, but the Police stopped him. "Her mum's in there"

"Where sending someone down" The police officer told him.

I Sat on the ground, with the towel around me and sobbed. Everyone thought my mum was bad new's, but she was my mum, i loved her and i wanted her to live. Im not a religious person and neither is my mum, but at that moment, i got down on my knee's and prayed.

Finally i opened my eyes and someone was dragging my mum out of the canal, her eye's were closed and she looked Pale and wet.

" MUM" I tried running to her but a police officer grabbed me and pulled me back. I stamped on his toe and made a quick dash toward's my mum, who was lying, with her eye's closed.

"Mum" I was now crying, but i don't think anyone could tell as i had just been in a canal.

I looked at her wet, brown hair and then kissed her forehead. "Mum please wake up" I looked up and i could see Lola's Mum and Joshua's mum in tear's, while Lola's dad was leaning against his car, trying not to look.

I looked back at my mum. Everyone around me, were acting like she was dead, but i knew differently, she wasn't dead, she cant be. I remember learning first aid at school. So i opening her airway's by lifting her chin. I then pinched her nose and breathed in her mouth.

"Kid we have already tried that" Said the Paramedic looking upset and guilty.

She had to live, i wasn't going to give up. I then placed my hand's on the centre of her chest and pushed down. I did the same thing again and then just as i was about to give up. Mum caughed up some water and then rolled onto her side as she caughed.

The Paramedic's looked stunned, but then put a towel over her.

" Mum are you okay" I asked. She looked up at me with blood shot eye's and nodded. She then hugged me just as we heard something being pulled out of the water. It was Dads car.

Once the car was placed on the ground. The Police opened the car door and out fell Dad. "Miss Butcher, is this you're ex husband"

She nodded and looked shaken up.

I ran over to Joshua's mum and Lola's parent's. "Thank you for saving my mum"

"I think you were the one who saved her" smiled Lola's Dad.

I nodded and walked over to the ambulance, My mum was sitting in the ambulance. She was going to get checked over by the doctor's at the hospital and so was i.

"Little miss, here's a sticker" said one of the paramedic's, he placed it on my chest. "That's for being a hero" He then walked off to start the Ambulance.

I turned to look at Mum who was smiling. "What does he think i am, Five"

She laughed as the Ambulance drove off, I sat beside her with my head on her shoulder. Even though i don't have a dad, i consider myself to be very lucky with a mum who care's for me.

**I copied the Whole Canal thing from Corrie. Richard Hilman crash, because, that was the first time i had ever watched Corrie and the first episode i had ever watched. I remember the next day, i got addicted to eastenders, as well, So you should thank Corrie for not only making me a corrie fan but a eastenders fan. I watched the Richard Hilman canal crash and that was the first time i had ever heard of a soap.**


	8. first kiss

**Knowones Pov**

By the next day, word had gotten around and everyone was talking about Micheal coming back and the Canal Crash. Some would say that Janine didn't deserve it, some would say they felt more sorry for Pat, while other's were talking about Pat saving her Mother.

Joshua had ran to Pat's house, once he heard. He fussed over her and asked if she was ok and she seemed fine. His parent's had given him a day off school, so he could go and see Pat.

They wen't to the park, where Joshua climbed a tree and sat there for a bit. "Im going to be an Acrobat when i grow up" grinned a 11 year old Joshua at Pat who was sat beside the tree. "Big deal, i can do that to" Said Pat

Joshua jamp from the tree and sat beside Pat.

"Ow" Pat mutterd. Joshua looked at her "What did you do" he looked at her and she was bleeding.

"I picked the scab from my finger" That's when Pat had an idea. "Pick you're scab"

"If i do can we go" asked Joshua. Pat nodded and he picked the scab from his arm and started bleeding.

"Ok rub them together" Pat grinned as she put her bleeding finger on Joshua's bleeding arm and started to rub them together.

"Now where Blood brother's for life" smirked Pat.

"Don't you mean Blood Brother and sister" asked a confused Joshua. "No i meant Blood Brother's"

They then stood up and headed home.

Pat walked into her house and into the bathroom, where her mum was.

"Hey Patricia" Janine said while putting on lipstick

"Are you going out somewhere" asked Pat

"Nope" Janine said

"So how come your putting Lipstick on" asked Pat

"A girl's always got to look her best" grinned Janine

"I think Lipstick look's fake, know one's lip's are that colour" Said Pat

Janine looked at her daughter with a smile. "Come here, sit down"

Pat walked over to her and sat on the toilet, and Janine bent down to her level.

"Open you're mouth like this" Janine said showing her how to open her mouth.

Pat did as she was told and Janine started putting lipstick on her. "Ok, first we blot" said Janine getting some toilet roll and putting it in between Pat's lips. Pat put her lip's down and then opened them again. Janine pulled the toilet roll away and a got a mirror. "Take a look"

Pat looked into the mirror and smiled.

"I think it look's real nice on you"

"Mum do you think im pretty" asked Pat

Janine looked at her with a smile "Yes Pat, i think you're very pretty, you look just like me. You have these great big sparkling eye's and the cutest little nose"

Pat frowned, still looking in the mirror. "The boy's at school don't think i am"

"They will come around and maybe some boy already think's you're pretty, but just doesn't want to tell you because there too shy"

"Like who" Asked pat, Janine just smiled "Im not saying anything else, you will have to find out yourself"

Pat sighed and walked out of the bathroom and walked out of the house, to see Joshua sat on the kerb.

She walked over to him and sat down beside him, looking into his eye's.

"Is you're lip bleeding" he asked

"No" sighed Pat

"A girl can never wear too much Make-up" Pat smiled

"Ok" said Joshua surprised.

"Hey have you ever kissed anyone" asked Pat

"Like what they do on tv" frowned Joshua

Pat nodded

"No" Joshua said

"Maybe we should, just to see what's the big deal" Pat said awkwardly

"But i don't know how"

"Practise on you're arm like this" Pat said kissing her arm

Joshua then began to kiss his hand.

"Ok enough Practise, Close you're eye's" Pat told him

"But then i wont be able to see anything"

"Just do it" glaired Pat

Joshua sighed and closed his eye's.

"Ok on the count of three. One, two, Two and a half, Three" she then kissed him and then they both jamp back in surprise.

The two eleven year old's, looked at eachother awkwardly.

"Say something it's too quiet" Pat blushed

"Um" Joshua said not knowing what to say

"Just Hurry"

"Let's go, Play on our bike's" Joshua stood up, followed by Pat as they went to go and ride on there bike's.


	9. Proposal

Abis Pov

The next day, Lola was at school, so me and Jay were spending the day together, it was our 11 year anniversary. We had took a walk to the park, went out for lunch and now we were snuggling on the sofa watching the new's.

"A man, has escaped from Jail and has been sighted in london. If you do see him, do not approach him. He is extremely dangerous"

I looked up at Jay, who didn't seem at all worried about this.

"Maybe we should keep Lola inside, when she come's back from school" i told him.

"Abs, he's not going to likely come to albert square, if he's smart, he will stay off the main road's" Jay said

I shoke my head and sighed. "You don't know that"

"I do no that, anyway have you got a job yet"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, im taking shift's at the Cafe"

"Mandy's cafe" Jay burst out laughing. "Oi" i hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Sorry but working for Ian and Mandy cant be a bed of rose's" Jay laughed

"Well at least it's a job" i told him. "I start tomorrow"

"Abs remember when i said if we had been married for 11 year's, i would marry you again"

I turned to look at him. "Ye"

He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a new engagement ring. "Happy anniversary"

"JAY" I gasped and i put the ring on the same finger that my old engagement ring is on.

"I love you Mr Mitchell"

"I love you Mrs Mitchell" Jay grinned as he leaned down and we kissed passionatly.

"So where getting married again" I smiled

"yes, i promised i would marry you again"

"Oh i love you so much" i looked down at my new engagement ring.

"I love you to Branningflakes"

"It's Mitchellflakes now" i joked

"Nah, Branningflakes is better" He smirked

"So What do you think Lola could be at the wedding," I asked

"Flower girl" Jay said and i smiled at his good thinking.

"I want Ben to be my best man, but he's in jail" said Jay

I rested my head on his shoulder. "How about Peter"

Jay nodded.

"And my bridsmaid's can be Lauren, Whitney and Lucy"

"You don't speak to Whitney and Lucy" Jay said looking at me

"I know but there Lauren's best friend's and i am going to make Lola my maid of honour"

"Sound's Perfect" Jay smiled.


	10. A strange man

**Lolas Pov**

I was stood outside the school gate's, waiting for my dad to pick me up. I guessed he would be late as it's my parents Anniversary, so i wasn't that botherd. I just kept pacing in front of the school gate's while running my finger's along the gate's.

"Excuse me miss" said this Man, with a tattoo of a tear drop under his eye.

I looked at him and frowned. "Yeah"

"Are you Lola Mitchell"

"Yeah, how do you know" I asked, i was all ready to start a fight with him.

"I know you're parent's, Jay and Abi Mitchell. They told me to come and collect you"

I found that strange as i had never met this man before and mum and Dad alway's told me to never speak to stranger's.

"Come on, my car's just there" he pointed to his car and i decidded that if my parent's knew him then he must be telling the truth. I got into his car and i swore i saw a smirk on his face.

He got in the car and began driving. It was ten minute's later when i realised we were going the wrong way.

"Where are we going, this isn't the right way to where i live" I was now panicking. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

The man said nothing and just kept driving. I then started kicking the window's but they wouldn't smash. The car finally stopped outside an abandend warehouse.

He grabbed a hold of me and i tried to bite him but he threatend to hurt my family so i stopped. He dragged me into the warehouse and that's when i saw Joshua and Pat, tied up in the middle of the room.

"PAT, JOSH" i yelled and as i yelled i made an echo. "Shut up" he hissed as he took me over to Pat and Josh and tied me up beside them.

"Why are you doing this" Pat asked. I could tell she was trying to be strong and not cry.

The man smirked. "Pat Butcher, it is isn't it" He asked and Pat nodded. "You know my name as you came for me at the school gate's and said my name" Pat said

The man slapped her for being cheeky which led for Joshua to shout and kick " STOP HURTING HER" Then Joshua got slapped across the face as well.

I held my breath, too scared to make a sound.

"You're mother's rich, so holding you hostage will make her give me all her money" He said to Pat and then he turned to Joshua "I was you're father's new cell mate and i want to make him pay, how is it he got a wife and a kid to stand by him even though he murderd someone who everyone loved"

Joshua said nothing and just turned his head from the man as the Man looked at me "And as for you, You're father made me the laughing stock of the whole prison. He wasn't scared of me and even punched me for trying to attack him and Ben Mitchell. All my friend's were watching, they lost all there respect for me after that"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be trying to attack people then" i then got a smack accross the face, but it was worth it.

"You will get a phone call to you're parent's in about a hour and you will say what i tell you to say" The man said before walking to the door. "I will only be outside, so if you scream then you're throught will me slit"

Once he left, i let out a breath that i didn't know i was holding.

"I want Tommy" i said without thinking. Joshua and Pat both looked at me.

"He's a traitor, he ditched us for Popularity" Said Joshua

I sighed and looked at Pat who was resting her head on Joshua's shoulder. "Pat remember when we met" I asked and Pat sighed. "Why are we reminiscing" Pat asked and i shrugged "I don't know, im trying to ignore my hunger"

Pat sighed and Joshua let out a groan "I think im dieing"

"Stop being stupid, we haven't been here that long" Said Pat

"I know but growing boy's need food"

Me and Pat rolled our eye's at him.

"Lola what are you thinking" I heard Pat ask. She must of saw me looking around.

"Im wondering if there's a sharp object in here, to cut off these rope's"

We looked around the room with our eye's and found nothing.


	11. A phone call

**Jay's Pov**

I had been waiting outside the school gates for ages. I even went into the school and her school teacher told me that Lola left age's ago, I was now worried, i went home and as soon as i walked into the house, Janine and Lola (Ben's wife) were there.

"Jay where's Lola" asked Abi looking worried

"I don't know i was just at the school and she didn't show up, i went into the school and her teacher said she left age's ago" i was now frantic with worry

"That's it im calling the Police" Janine said.

She had her phone out when all of a sudden it began to ring.

"Hello" she said through the phone. Her face turned into horror which worried me, Abi and Lola.

"What is it" Asked Abi

"It's them" Janine put it on loud speak and there was whimpering on the other end of the phone.

"Pat" Janine asked. "Mum" she whimperd back.

"Where are you" Janine asked

"I don't know im in a- " She suddenly got cut off as a guy in the background yelled "SHUT UP"

That's when i heard Lola (My daughter) In the background yelling "Leave her alone"

"Lola" Abi gasped

There was screaming in the background. "LET HER GO, YOU'RE HURTING HER"

"She need's to be taught a lesson" growled the man in the background. I could feel myself crying, along with Abi, Lola and Janine.

"JOSH" Yelled Pat in the background. There seemed to be a struggle then a man's voice came on the phone. "You have two day's to get me five Grand" the line went dead and we were all stairing at eachother.

"Im scared" said Lola (Ben's wife) said as tear's appeared in her eyes.

"Janine, You're rich" I Said and she nodded.

"I will head to the bank and get the money" she left quickly. The old Janine loved her money but when it came to a choice between her money or her daughter it was no competition. She would choose her daughter over anything.

When she left, me, Abi and Lola sat down on the sofa and began to think. I was staring into space, i had this anger just bubbling up inside me.

"I know that voice from anywhere" i said, making Abi and Lola look at me.

"I knew the man from when i was in prison"He said

"Oh this is just great" said Lola sarcasticly.

"What if it's the man from the new's" asked Abi worriedly

"Well i think it's Obvious that it is" Said Lola

"Well done Jay" Abi said annoyed making my head snap upword's. "What have i done"

"You told me that the man wouldn't come anywhere near Albert Square"

"He didn't though, he went near walford Primary and Walford High school" I pointed out.

**So excited i have just got a pottermore account and im in Slytherin.**


	12. Tommy finds out

**Tommys Pov**

I was in the pub, in my room watching tv. When my dad came upstair's and into my room.

"Tommy, remember you're old friend's Pat, Lola and Joshua" he asked.

I nodded as i remembered them, i felt realy bad for ditching them for popularity, but im fourteen now and i can't be seen with little kid's.

"Well i have just spoken to Pat's mother Janine"

Thats when he told me. I couldn't beileve it. Kidnapped by the man on the new's.

"And she has to give all her money to the man, just to get them back" I asked and dad nodded.

"Is everything going to be alright" I asked

"Well she has the money so she will be able to pay, so that's a good sign" Dad then stood up and walked out of my room. I lay down on my bed and started to think.

I tried not to worry because Janine had the money, but i couldn't help it.

That's when i stood up and decidded to head over to Jay and Abi's house. I knocked on the door and Jay answerd.

"Tommy" He asked confused

"Yeah, i heard what happened so i want to stay here incase there's another phone call" i walked into the house and sat beside Abi on the sofa.

"What's in the bag" Asked Lola (Bens wife) to Janine.

"Five Grand" she said.

Just then there was a phone call on Jay's phone. Jay answerd it and put it on loud speak.

"Daddy" spoke a voice i knew so well. Lola.

"Yeah it's me" Jay said

"Have you got the money" she asked

"Yeah it's all here"

There was some rustling in the background and it made me wonder if Lola had a plan, she alway's had plan's. Also her voice didn't sound scared, it sounded confident. That's when all of a sudden she screamed "WHERE IN AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, 15 MINUTE'S FROM WALFORD PRIMARY" Then the man in the background screamed at her and i could here smacking sound's like he was beating her then the line went dead.

"Lola call the police" Jay said and she nodded and began to call the police. "Look's like you might be able to keep your money after all" Lola said to Janine who wasn't even listening.

Once the police were called. Abi, Jay, Lola, Janine jamp in there car's and i took a ride with Jay and Abi.


	13. Pat escapes

**Pats Pov**

The line had just went dead and the man began beating Lola, even though me and Joshua screamed for him to stop. We had to get out of there or he was going to kill her.

I looked around and spotted a peice of glass on the ground. I slid over to the peice of glass without making a noise and grabbed it with my hand and i tried to cut the rope's off of my arm's. I finally succeeded and then began to cut the rope's off my feet. I stood up without him noticing and grabbed the peice of glass and ran toward's him, cutting a deep wound in his back, causing him to let out a scream and let go of Lola who was now motionless with blood pouring from her body.

I knew that i had to get help, to save Joshua who was still tied up and to get help for Lola who looked almost dead. I ran toward's the big metal door and it took all my strength to open the door. Once it was open i ran outside and bumped into an elderly couple who were just walking by.

I looked at the elderly couple who were staring at me. The elderly man took off his jacket and placed it over me as i began to cry. "There you go love" he said.

Just as the man came out, i jamp backword's as the elderly man heald on to me. "Stay away from us" Growled the elderly woman.

"He's coming" I panicked

"It's alright he's not gonna lay a finger on you" said the elderly woman. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" Yelled the elderly woman.

Just then siren's were heard from a distance.

"The Police" i gave a small smile as someone must of called the police.

The police came round the corner along with the paramedic's and i made a dash toward's them. "Over there, that's him" i told the police as they got out the car.

Just then some car's pulled up beside the police car's.

"Mum" i yelled running toward's her as i saw my mum get out of her car. She hugged me tight. We had only been kidnapped for four hour's, yet it felt like four weak's.

Just then the man that kidnapped me walked past Lola's Parent's, Joshua's mum and me and my mum, he was handcuffed.

"Im going to kill you" said Jay angrly

"Sir calm down" said the police officer, grabbing him.

"Let go of me"

"Where's Lola" Abi asked

Lola (Ben's wife) looked around franticly, then saw Joshua coming out of the warehouse, with a blanket over him and mark's and bruise's all over his face.

"Josh" Lola (Ben's wife) ran over to him and wrapped her arm's around him.

Abi and Jay ran toward's the abandend Warehouse. I ran away from mum and fallowed them. I walked in and saw Jay throughing up and Abi in tears. Lola was lying on the ground curled up in a ball, with scratches up and down her arm's. Her face was coverd in bruise's and she had two black eye's.

"We need to get her to hospital" said the Paramedic.

"Is she alright" i looked up and saw Tommy stood behind me.

"I don't know" i said. It made me sick to my stomach to see Lola looking half dead, she took a risk in yelling where we were down the phone and she probably knew what would happen if she did.

I walked out of the Warehouse and over to my mum who was stood beside Lola (ben's wife) who was hugging Joshua.

"I missed you" my mum mutterd and i let out a laugh "I have only been gone for four hour's"

"Feel's like a month" she told me.


	14. Lola in the hospital

**Abis Pov**

I had just phoned my mum and Dad and told them what had happened. I was walking along side Jay as the paramedic's were pushing a stretcher with our daughter lying motionless on it.

They lifted her up and put her on a hospital bed.

"Mum and Dad ?" asked the Nurse

"Yeah thats us" I said

"How serious is this, when will she come round" asked Jay

The nurse ignored him and went to check on Lola.

We then went to wait in the waiting room. Doctors order's.

We sat there for at least 10 minute's till Lauren, Mum and Dad came running through the corriodor's.

"well what's happened" Dad asked.

"You know what happened" i had told him over the phone in between sob's so he kenw what had happened.

"I know but i just can't beileve it" said Dad

"Mr and Mrs Mitchell" said the nurse

Me and Jay looked at the nurse.

"The scan revealed a small bleed on her brain"

I had to sit down otherwise i was going to have a panic attack.

"She's going to be ok though" Jay asked. I could tell he was deeply worried as well.

"Well there's no use for alarm at the moment, but i would like to monitor her over night"

I felt Jay holding my hand and squeezing it. It was like he was telling me that Lola would be alright. Me and Jay had this weird thing where we knew what eachother was thinking, we would often finish eachother's sentence's.

"Will we be able to see her" I asked

The nurse smiled slightly and nodded "Yeah you can see her now if you want" The nurse then walked off.

"We will stay out here" smiled mum

Me and Jay nodded and walked into Lola's hospital room. We had just got in there when Tommy ran in.

"Tommy" I asked confused.

"Mum and Dad took me here to see if she was alright" He said looking at her. I smiled slightly and looked at him.

"What" He asked

"I alway's thought you would end up marrying Lola" I grinned. Tommy smiled slightly then chuckled. "Me, nah, Just friend's"

Jay kissed Lola's forehead and i did the same.

"How about you stay with her for abit, we need to go to the canteen anyway. Havn't had any tea and where starving" I said and Tommy nodded. I took Jay's hand and we walked out of the hospital room leaving Tommy with her.


	15. Lola wakes up

Tommys Pov

I stayed beside her and holding her hand. She had this mask thing over her mouth and looked so fragile.

I then began to talk to her as i knew that she might be able to hear me. "Im sorry for what i did, Popularity just got the better of me i suppose" I said then sighed. "Pat's realy worried about you, while Joshua is worried about Pat. Between you and me i think there's something going on between though's two"

I chuckled at my joke, but then sighed. I felt stupid for saying all these thing's and her not answering, it was like i was talking to myself even though i knew that she might be able to hear me.

"i used to have a massive crush on you when i was a kid, we had just met. i was 8 and you were four. When we were young, age was just a number" i sighed "You were alway's so sure of yourself, confident and smart with a cheeky smile"

"Please keep fighting" i said rubbing my hand on her hand. "Please please don't die, If you do then i will be in the grave beside you, because i couldn't bare it, that i hadn't spent more time with you in the past two year's ever sence i became popular."

I let out an annoying sigh and said "Here's a secret, i try and find a girlfriend like you, that maybe strange because well im fourteen and you are ten, i don't have a crush on you now obvously as that was kids stuff, i suppose i just realy liked your personality as you wern't up yourself or wern't shy. You were always funny, didn't care if you ended up in a mess and you were confident" I smiled as i said this.

Then all of a sudden, the monitor started beeping realy fast and she began to caugh and splutter, her eyes opened up wide.

"Lola" Tommy said shocked. "NURSE" I called for the nurse and the nurse came running in along with Abi and Jay.

"Hello Lola, you're in hospital" said the nurse.

Lola was still caughing and spluttering like she was trying to breath.

"Everything's going to be alright" i told her as Jay and Abi stood at her bedside.

The nurse's took off the big mask thing that had been on her face and then put on a clear smaller mask that fit around her mouth and to the bridge of her nose.

She had finally stopped caughing and just looked around. Her eye's landed on me and she said "If you don't stop staring at me, then i will ask the nurse's to put me back under" she joked and gave a little smile.

"We are never going to let anything like that happen to you again, you are under house arrest" Said Jay. I could tell he was serious about half the stuff he said.

Lola gave a little smile and looked at me. "I heard what you said"

"What did he say" asked Abi and i turned redder than a tomato.

"Just something about when we were kid's" I sighed a breath of Relief thanking god that she wasn't going to say anything to her parent's about what i said.

"How did i get here" she suddenly asked.

"You took a risk, yelling down the phone to us where you were, then the line went dead. We arrived and Pat had managed to get out. You had been beaten pretty badly" Abi sobbed.

"It's ok mum, im alive" she said "Can i speak to Tommy alone" She looked at me and her parent's nodded, kissing her forehead before leaving.

"That was sweet, what you said and i forgive you, though Pat and Joshua might need a bit of time to forgive you"

I sighed "I have been a jerk" i sat beside the bed on a chair.

"No you havn't, well maybe a little bit you have" She smirked "So what you said about having a crush on me was that true"

I knew she was going to ask that "Yeah, but we were kid's" I could of sworn i saw a hint of sadness on her face.

"My dad is two year's older than my mum" she said

"Yeah and my dad is six year's older than my mum" i admitted "But you're a kid and that is all you will ever be to me, sorry, you're just a little girl" I said, i wasn't trying to make her feel small, i was just being honest i was fourteen and she was ten, she probably doesn't even realise what sex is yet.

"Whatever" The next thing i know she sit's up with a smile on her face and says. "So we friend's again"

Well that was a bi-poler moment, she had just changed from being sad to happy so fast that i didn't know weather i was coming or going.

"Yeah i guess" i rubbed my head awkwardly.

"Don't go ditching us again" she told me

"I won't but some time's i have do revise or do my homework, i am fourteen" I told her.

She seemed to understand as she nodded and leaned back in her hospital bed.


	16. Alice Branning

Abis Pov

A weak had past and Lola was alowed home. We were in the car and Jay was driving us home.

"Hey Lola, did me and you're dad tell you that we are renewing our wedding vow's"

Lola looked at me and shook her head.

"Well, you get to be a flower girl" I said happily

Lola frowned "Doe's that mean i have to wear a dress"

"Lola, When you were little you wore dresse's in the summer and now you wear a dress for ballet, So you love dresse's"

"Mum i was little when i wore dresse's in the summer and for the ballet thing, it's called a tutu" Lola smirked.

"You will come dress shopping with me and we will buy you're flower girl outfit" I smiled

"I thought i was too old to be a flower girl"

"You can be a flower girl up until you're 13" Said Jay as he parked the car

Lola nodded and then got out the car and was then engulfed in a hug by Pat who had ran full force and smacked into her as she hugged her.

"Ow" Lola mutterd

"Hey Ab's, what's going on over there" he indicated to my parent's house and over there was this woman with shoulder length hair, knocking on the door.

"I don't know, Lola do you want to stay with Pat while me and you're dad go and talk to you're grandad and grandma"

She nodded. So me and Jay went over to my parent's house.

"Excuse me but who are you" I finally asked as i got there, the woman turned around smiling slightly.

"Abi" she said making me wonder how this person knew me. "Don't you remember me, it's me Alice"

I frowned before it came to me. "Oh, Uncle Derek's daughter"

"Listen if you came to see him, i would get the nearest bus to the cemetery, as he's been six feet under for god know's how many year's" Said Jay.

I hit him on the shoulder and glaired. "Jay"

Alice sighed. "I know, i was at the funeral, I just wanted to come and see my family. I havn't seen them in so long and i beileve the last time i saw you was when you were sixteen" She smiled. Alice still had the sweet smile and bubblegum smelling hair that she had all those year's ago.

"Yeah"

"So you're back then, when you went missing with that boy, the whole family was looking for you, Now what was that boy's name again" She frowned trying to remember.

"My name's Jay" Said Jay

"Oh so you're still together, Love's young dream"

"Yeah Married to, and we have a 10 year old daughter as well" I smiled just as the door opened.

"Alice" dad said looking at her then at me and Jay.

"Is Lola home then" asked Dad and i nodded.

"Come in" Dad said and Alice entered the house fallowed by me and Jay.

"Abi, is Lola ok" asked Mum looking at me and i nodded. "She's fine, she's with Pat"

"Alice would you like tea or coffee" Asked Mum

"Tea please" she said sitting on the sofa.

I walked into the kitchen, following my dad. "Dad what is she doing here"

"She's Family, so she's visiting"

"Yeah but she's uncle Derek's daughter" I said frowning

"Ab's, he's my dead brother, don't say anything bad about him anyway it might be nice to get to know you're cousin"

I rolled my eye's and walked back into the living room, where Alice and Jay was.

"Come on Jay" i said and Jay looked at me with a frown before standing up and we both left.

"Um Jay don't speak to her ok" i said once we were out the house.

He looked at me then laughed "Ab's are you seriously jealous, she's old"

"She's not that old, she's four year's older than me" I folded my arm's at him.

"Ab's i love you, she's not my type"

"Jay, she's me and im you're type"

"She's nothing like you" he was now looking at me like i was insane

"She's nice, sweet and innocent looking" I frowned

"Ok i'll give you that, but i like Blonde's not brunette's" he ran his hand through my hair and i blushed.

"I've only ever went out with blonde's" Jay Grinned

I frowned and placed my hand's on my hip's. "What other blonde did you go out with"

He seemed to hesitate before saying "Lucy Beale"

I gasped at that and glaired dagger's at him.

"We only went out for a day, plus she's not as fun and caring as you" He placed his arm around me and i rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you" I told him as we walked home.

"I love you too"


	17. Bert Is back

Jays Pov

The next day, i woke up to kncoking on the door. I slid out of bed, pulling on my blue robe, making sure i don't wake Abi up. Then i crept downstare's and opened the door.

"Patrick" i frowned. I didn't realy know Patrick that well, i had grown up with him working in the corner shop and i had once made a racist comment to his ex wife when i was young, but that was all.

"Jay, it's you're grandad"

I looked at him, my grandad. I hadn't spoken to him for year's, so i was a bit surprised when Patrick mentioned him.

"Is he alright" i asked

"He's at my place, he came this morning"

I was surprised that my grandad was still alive, he looked realy old when i last saw him.

"Ok i'll get dressed and i'll go straight over" I shut the door and turned around, that's when i noticed Lola at the top of the stare's.

"You have a grandad" she was smiling so big. When Lola was little all she wanted was a big family then we moved back here and she met her whole family so it came to no surprise when she ran down the stare's and jamp into my arm's saying " Can i meet him"

I rolled my eye's and smiled. "Ok, but you have school soon" I looked at her sternly and she gave me a puppy dog look that she knew i couldn't resist.

"Please Daddy, just one day off so i can meet my Great Grandad"

I sighed and nodded "Ok but go and get dressed, i don't want you're mum knowing that i gave you a day off so i will write a note and tell her i took you to school"

She ran upstaires so fast that she almost tripped.

I went into my room and got dressed quickly, while Abi stirred in her sleep. I kissed her forehead before walking downstare's after getting dressed and writting a note.

Lola then ran out of her room and met me at the door.

We left the house and went to Patrick's. Once we were there, i took a deep breath and knocked. I could see Lola was looking at me probably wondering why i was so nervous.

Patrick opened the door and i headed inside with Lola fallowing me. I looked at Bert who was sat on the chair.

"You're still alive then" i may have grown up but my cheeky bone was still there.

"Im only 78 lad" he said looking at Lola. "And who's this" he smiled at Lola who was smiling back at him.

"Im Lola Mitchell" Lola said confidently.

"My daughter" i looked at Bert who looked as if he was in shock.

"You're name's Jay Brown" he frowned

"No i was took in by the Mitchell's when Dad died"

He nodded and grinned. "I knew you would meet someone someday to marry, you have my look's you see"

I let out a laugh and shook my head. "If i looked like you, i would be scaring the lady's away"

He laughed. " So what's you're wife's name then, did she grow up here" he asked and i nodded.

I didn't tell him her name because i decidded that it would be better for them to meet face to face. I was sat there for half an hour, watching Lola and Bert get on realy well.

Suddenly i hear. "JAY MITCHELL" I almost jamp ten feet in the air as my wife screamed at me from the door way.

" Abs" i sighed placing my hand on my chest.

"I got a note, telling me you were taking Lola to school, then i got a phone call from the school because she wasn't there. So i asked Janine of all people if she had seen you and she said you and Lola both came here " She folded her arm's across her chest and glaired at me.

Jay sighed. "Yeah, Grandad this is Ab i Branning my wife well now Mitchell"

He seemed too look shocked as i told him what her name was. "It isn't is it, my i remember when you were this high" he pointed at a bit under his waist.

Abi smiled slightly but i could tell she couldn't remember him. "I used to live with Dot, jim and you're brother Bradley. They had picture's of you all around there house and with you're sister Lauren"

"Oh" she smiled.

"You're brother once called me a tramp if i remember correctly, oldness sometime's effect's the mind you see"

Abi nodded slightly and smiled, before turning to me. "You should of woke me up and you should of took her to school"

"I didn't want to wake you" i told her before turning to Bert. "So what was the reason you came back"

"Well i wanted to see if you still lived around here" he smiled and then sighed "And to also tell you, i have Cancer"

My mum and Grandma had Cancer and died from it, so that's why a little tear rolled down my cheek, but i quickly wiped it away before anyone saw it.

"I left something in my will for you, i also wanted to atleast see my grandson all grown up before i die" he was acting like it wasn't a big deal.

I looked at Lola who was sat beside me, with a frown on her face and a tear in her eye.

Abi looked stunned for a moment and didn't realy no what to say.

"How Long do you have" i asked

"Two month's" he said simply like it was old news. "I want you to organize my funeral and i want to be buried beside Evie"

Evie was my grandma, so it wasn't a surprise that he wanted to be beried beside her.

"Do you want to come and stay with us for awhile" Abi asked and Bert smiled. "Ok, i would love that" he stood up and Lola heald his hand, keeping him steady. "Dying is an adventure you know" she told him

He looked at her amused.

"This is just everyone's Temporary Home, till they die. You shouldn't be afraid of dying because it's just like a long sleep and one day we will join you" she said with a slight smile, shocking me and Abi at how deep she spoke about death.

Bert smiled at her and nodded.

Who would of thought that a bubbly, tomboy-ish girl like Lola would be so sweet and talk about death like that.

"Show me the way to you're house then" Bert smiled and Lola walked over to the door holding Bert's hand.

I picked up his stuff and said bye to Patrick before me and Abi left.


	18. Phil Mitchel Returns

Lolas Pov

I was sat on the sofa, looking at my dad's Grandad. It was silent in the house as my mum was making coffee and my dad was with her.

"It's a lovely house you have" Bert told me.

"Thank you" i said

"You know you're dad has changed alot" he said fiddling with his hand's. "He used to be a little devil when he was young"

I giggled at the thought of my dad being a devil. Soon Bert began to tell me all these storie's of my dad when he was younger.

"He was a right horror, he stole, he smoked, he was very cheeky" he told me and i laughed.

"Gross he smoked" I frowned at the thought.

"Yeah, i caught him trying to impress Lauren and Lucy, i think it was. He flicked the fag in front of me as i was cleaning the street" He shook his head as he told me. "i took the fag's from him and told him, his finger's would go yellow"

Just then mum and dad came back in. "Don't give her any idea's" said Dad as He gave Bert his coffee.

"Do you still smoke" Bert asked him and dad shook his head. "Filthy habit"

Just then there was a knock on the door. I went to go and see who it was, i opened the door and incame the other Lola.

She walked straight past me and into the living room. "Jay You better hide" Said Joshua's mum.

Dad looked worried and looked at her. "How?"

"Phil's Back" Joshuas mum said.

Dad Jamp up and closed the curtain's. "I thought he wasn't going to be back for another year"

"I think he got let out for good behaviour" she said

"That's it im dead, Grandad look's like im going to die before you" he told Bert.

"Just hang on a minute what have you done" Bert asked

Mum sighed and started telling him all about Heather's murder, Dad telling the truth and him being locked up.

"Oh" said a stunned Bert.

"I also came by to tell you that you should be in work, but then i spotted phil and decided it's best if you stay inside" said Joshua's mum.

"Well im not scared of him" I told them as i headed for the door.

"No Lola don't" Dad screached, but it was too late, i had already left the house.

I looked towards the window and saw Dad looking out the window, telling me to come inside.

I ignored him and stormed away from the house to find the man that looked like a British Bull dog.

I suddenly spotted him, standing outside my Grandma Tanya and Grandad Max's house.

I then walked over to him, without any fear.

"OI You" i snapped causing the man to turn around, he had an evil glint in his eye but i ignored it.

"Leave my dad alone" I snapped at him.

"Lola" Said Grandma Tanya who was now standing at the door.

"Oh so you're Lola, You have grown abit since i last saw you" snarled Phil.

I glaired at him.

"Now why don't you stay out of you're daddy's business and let me deal with it"

I had now had enough. This man wasn't going to listen, so because i was small compared to him, i kicked him in the nearest place i could reach, His crotch.

"LOLA" Grandma Tanya gasped though i knew she was trying not to laugh.

Phil fell over in pain as he wrapped his arm's around his waist.

I smirked and turned around noticing, Mum, dad, Bert and Joshua's mum was standing there.

Joshuas Mum was clapping and laughing, Bert was smirking, Mum had her hand's covering her mouth and dad just stook there in surprise.

"There i don't think he will bother you again" I skipped off back to the house. The amazing thing about me was that i was not afraid of anyone, let alone Phil Mitchel. I had heard story after story about him, but i still wasn't scared.

I walked into the house just as the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello, No there not here" I was talking to some guy about a wedding. "Yes, ok, yeah i'll tell them" I then hung up, just as my parent's and Bert stood in the door way.

"That was a priest, he said something about, there being a cancellation and that you can renew you're wedding vow's in two weak's on the 17th of june"

Mum let out a shriek of happiness and wrapped her arm's around dad.

I looked over at Bert who was grinning. "Well i hope im invited"

"You are" Smiled Dad

"Where are you two getting married anyway" I asked

"Well me and you're dad were talking about it and we know you don't want to be a flower girl and we also thought what better way to renew our wedding vow's than in the queen vic" Mum said.

I smiled thanking god that i wasn't a flower girl. "But" Mum said with a knowing smirk. "You're going to be a bridesmaid"

I gasped and folded my arm's in a huff. "I thought Lucy, Aunt Lauren and Whitney were you're Bridesmaid's"

"Yeah well after a discovery about you're dad and Lucy Beale" she gritted her teeth and shot a glaire towards dad. "Lucy is now not a bridesmaid"

"Harsh" I mutterd though i didn't know what Dad and Lucy had done.

"So we are going dress shopping tomorrow" Mum said excitedly.

"Hurray" i said sarcasticly.


	19. Wedding shopping

Abi Pov

The next Morning. Me, Lola and the Other Lola (Ben's wife) were in town, wedding shopping.

"Listen better not be anything pink and frilly" Mutterd Lola (My daughter). I smirked at her and shook my head "No i think Red is a nice colour and there wont be any frill's, Lola you are the maid of honor and will also be in a red dress, but with a different style"

Lola (Ben's wife) Nodded, as we enterd a wedding shop. "Im going to get my wedding Dress last" I informed them.

We started to look around the wedding shop, at the Bridesmaids dresse's.

"Can i help you" asked the shop keeper. I looked at her and smiled. The shop keeper was a brunette with curly hair and a peirced eyebrow.

"Yes i am looking for Bridsmaid dresse's, hopefully red and no frill's"

She gave me a smile and started walking over to a section. "These dresse's are red, but some are frilly" She pulled out a red dress, with no frill's, no strap's, The dress stopped at the knee and it had a white-ish, blue-ish pearl buckle that would be under the breast's if someone tried it on.

I smiled and called for the others to come over. "Is there anymore the same as this dress" I asked "I need three"

"Yes there more, what's the size's"

I told the shop keeper Lola's size (My daughter), Then i told her Lauren's size.

"What's Whitney's size" i asked Lauren who then gave the shop keeper Whitney's size.

The shop keeper eventully got the size's and i gave one to Lauren and one to Lola (My daughter).

"I'll just buy this one and Whitney can try it on later" I watched Lauren and Lola's face's as they looked at the dress.

"I like it" Lauren said

"Yeah, No frill's, It's not low cut" smiled Lola (My daughter).

"Go and try them on then" I smiled and watched then run off to the changing room's just as Lola (Ben's wife) Turned to me and said "So what about my dress"

I looked at the stack of red dresse's and picked out a knee high, with one strap and a red rose on the red belt. It was her size, so i gave it to her and she scurried off to find the changing room's just as my daughter came back with the dress on.

I tilted my head and frowned. "I think we need to buy you, you're first bra"

"Mum" Gasped Lola. I laughed lightly at my daughter's embarrassment. I knew how she felt, i had sufferd the same Humiliation with my mum over first bra's.

"It's nothing to be embarressed about, you're ten, i needed my first bra when i was ten" I told her "After we get the dresse's, i'll take you to get you're first bra's, One will have to be strapless for the wedding though" I said as i watched my daughter cover her face in embarressment.

Once we paid for the dresse's, we then went and got my wedding dress. It was a beautiful white dress, that ended around my feet and it had small diamond's here and there on my dress.

After shopping, Lola (Ben's wife) and Lauren went to get something to eat. While me and my daughter went Bra shopping.

As we were shopping, i could tell she was embarressed as she kept going bright red and tried hiding behind a stack of bra's as a woman came over to measure her for her size.

Once we were done, we then went to meet the other's at a cafe before we headed home.

Authors Note: I almost lost concentration when i started writting this as i was too busy screaming as i saw Picture's of Jay proposing to Abi, i seriously couldn't speak, my voice kept on going high pitched as i was screaming. My mum's in bed too along with my sister, My sister was looking at me as if i was crazy.


	20. Renewing vows

**Lolas Pov**

Two Weak's later on the 17th June. I was in my red dress and in my room, just as my mum walked into my room.

"Mum you look pretty" I wouldn't normally use the term pretty but she realy did look great.

"Thank you" Mum sighed happly " I know we are just renewing our vow's but i still found it important to still have a big day" She sighed all dreamy like a love sick puppy.

I nodded and twirled around in my dress. "Will Dad be in the queen vic now"

"Yeah" she smiled a nervouse smile.

"Mum you look nervous, it's not like it's you're first Wedding"

"I know, but it's scary having everyone looking at you"

"Will the bridesmaid's walk before or after you walk down to meet dad"

"Well i'll walk down first, with my dad and then Lola will lead You, Aunt Lauren and whitney down after me"

I nodded and took a hold of her hand.

"Are you girl's ready" Asked Aunt Lauren on the other side of the door.

"Yeah" I stood up with my mum and we both exited the room.

"Oh Darling you look lovely" Smiled Grandma Tanya to my mum. She gave her a hug "I better go and take my seat" Grandma Tanya hurried off to the queen vic.

Me, Mum, Aunt lauren, Grandad Max, Joshuas mum(Ben's wife) and Whitney then left the house a few minute's later and headed to the vic. There were a few people waiting outside, watching us with big grin's on there face's. I could see Phil stood in the middle of the square glairing in our direction. I ignored him and just followed mum.

Grandad Max turned to look at mum as we stopped at the queen vic "Ready" he asked and mum nodded.

Grandad Max enterd the Pub and gave a swift nod at Peter who then turned to the man playing the Piano and gave him a nod. The man then started playing the piano and mum enterd the queen vic, holding onto Grandad Max's arms.

We waited for a few second's before Joshua's Mum began to fallow mum leading me, Aunt Lauren and Whitney into the pub. We fallowed down the isle, if you can call it the isle, before we took our place at the front.

I smiled and watched mum and dad look at eachother like love sick teenager's.

"This Place, in which you are now met, has been allowed by Law, for the cellobration of this marriage" Said the Priest

Dad then picked up a ring to place on mum's finger as the priest then said. "Repeat after me, I James Mitchell Take's Abigail Mitchell Again"

"I James Mitchell Take's Abigail Mitchell Again" Dad repeated

"To be my wedded wife"

"To be my beautiful wedded wife" Dad repeated grinning as he slid the ring on mum's wedding finger.

Mum then picked up a ring to place on dad's finger.

"Repeat after me, I Abigail Mitchell Take you James Mitchell again"

"I Abigail Mitchell take you James Mitchell Again" Mum repeated

"To be my Wedded Husband"

Mum blushed and repeated " To be my gorgeous Wedded Husband" She then slid the ring on dad's finger.

"I now declare you are Man and Wife again" Smiled the priest "Kiss the bride"

I watched Dad lean in and kiss mum. Normally i would turn away and make face's but today i decidded to suck it up and watch mum and dad kiss like they were teenager's.

People in the vic began to cheer as Peter through confetti over the pair as they kissed.

They pulled apart and began to laugh.

Everyone went over to all the food that Kat and Alfie had made for the reception as some cheesy Love song's began to be played. Mum and dad began to dance, arm's intertwined in eahcother and they were looking very deeply into eachother's eye's.

"Hey"

I looked at my side and saw Tommy sat beside me.

"Wanna Dance" He asked. I smirked and stood up taking his hand and we soon began to dance.

"Not realy my kind of music, but seen as it's you i'll spare you one dance" I said to my friend as we danced slowly.

**Jays Pov**

"I Love you Mrs Mitchell" i told her as we danced

She smiled "I've been called that for 11 year's and im still not used to it " She giggled. "I love you two"

"I'll marry you again, when we reach 21 year's of being married" i promised as she rested her head on my shouder.

"Jay, when we die, we will still be very much in love, we will be berried together and we will be looking down on the world remembering the night that we both fell in love" Abi said in a soft voice that i only managed to hear because she said it so close to my ear.

We kissed eachother again, Passionatly, feeling eachother's soft lip's and remembering how we both fell in love.

Authors Note: This is the end of this sequel, i will be doing another sequel though called Ben Return's, where Ben get's out of prison.


End file.
